remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Watchtower II
The second Watchtower was an orbital command center for the Justice League. It was built to replace the original Watchtower that was sacrificed to save the Earth during the Thanagarian invasion. Several other smaller annexes were in orbit close by. Overview This Watchtower was much larger to accommodate the larger League that existed following the Thanagarian invasion. In addition to the League members, the Watchtower also employed an extensive support staff. The base was equipped with extensive hangar facilities, including at least nine separate landing pads to support the fleet of improved Javelins. It also housed the powerful orbit-to-ground Binary Fusion Weapon in its lower decks, in the event of an attack similar to the Thanagarian invasion. Firing the weapon required tremendous amounts of energy, and was done sparingly if at all. After firing, the Watchtower's power systems required one hour to recharge and restore primary power to the station. Until then, the station would be on strictly emergency power, life support and artificial gravity. Communications were largely blacked out beyond a special communications link to the President of the United States. The Watchtower's center was a promenade with a monitor perch. Around it were an operations pit and a teleport platform. It was directly adjacent to the hangars and to several hallways that lead to storage facilities, the commissary, an infirmary, laboratories for research and repair, and living quarters that catered to each member's living conditions. The Watchtower was originally slated to be decommissioned after the Cadmus incidents, but instead was used in tandem with the League's new ground-based headquarters, the Metro Tower. However, the station's main energy cannon was taken permanently off line to avoid a repeat of the dangerous incident where Lex Luthor hijacked the weapon long enough to make an unwanted firing on Covenant, New Mexico and frame the League for it. Monitor After the League was expanded, J'onn took the role of the League's official coordinator, keeping watch on a global scale and handing out assignments based on the availability of hero personnel and the best match of abilities to situations. He was presumably picked for this job because of his intelligence and wisdom, but also because, as an alien, he was the one most able to spend an indefinite amount of time in the Watchtower. It also assured that the main control room and teleport pads were under constant guard by someone who could handle small and big threats on his own. After J'onn decided to leave the tower to spend more time on Earth and become more acquainted with people and their customs Mr. Terrific took over the position. Conference Room After the League was expanded, the Conference Room was a place where the founding members went to talk about important events or to plan out situations. High Security Storage Area Many items of conquered enemies were stored in the Watchtower: *The Annihilator *A Gorilla City hover bike *Grodd's mind control helmet *Pieces of Lex Luthor's giant robot *Lex Luthor's battlesuit *Several Thanagarian melee weapons. *Lex Luthor's energy disrupter. See also *Watchtower I *Metro Tower Sightings ''Justice League Unlimited'' Category:Space Stations Category:Headquarters